


不甜不要钱·番外

by tangsuan



Category: jaeson - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:17:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangsuan/pseuds/tangsuan





	不甜不要钱·番外

不甜不要钱·番外

·孕期xx避雷xx  
·产乳play避雷  
·自行车小心颠簸

 

林在范就像一只公橘猫一样，人过三十，就变得懒洋洋的，每天就想着吃老妈做的菜，搂着媳妇睡觉觉，十点钟才被王嘉尔轰去公司上班，下午两点半能准时出现在家门口喊媳妇儿，开门。

王嘉尔就纳了闷了：你这是嫌家里饭不好吃，特地去公司吃了顿中午饭吗？

林在范戳戳手指头，说：“我觉得家里饭可好吃了，不是你不让我在家吃午饭吗？”

王嘉尔气得差点没一拖鞋拍过去：“不上进的玩意儿！你要是公司倒闭了我以后跟宝宝吃啥喝啥啊！”

林在范迅速捕捉到了重点，猛地看向王嘉尔仍旧平坦的小腹，颤巍巍地伸出一只手，满脸恐惧：“媳妇儿，你该不会吓唬我呢吧？？”

王嘉尔叹了一口气，点了点头，林在范瞬间瘫在地板上，跟条鱼一样地弹了五分钟，也不见王嘉尔过来哄哄他。

林妈妈买菜回来看见这一幕，踢了他屁股一脚，问王嘉尔：“今儿个又哪一出？”

王嘉尔勤快地接过她手里大包小包的菜，淡定地说了一句：“避孕失败，在这儿忏悔呢。”

林妈妈嫌弃地看了一眼自己儿子，扭头对着王嘉尔笑面如花，说：“让他在这儿弹着吧，妈给你炖猪蹄子吃。”

林在范闻言自己拍拍灰站了起来，戳戳手指，可怜巴巴道：“妈，我也想吃大猪蹄子。”

虽然林在范主观上，很不欢迎这个插足他们性福夫夫关系的小屁孩，但是怀着这个小屁孩的人可是他最爱的王嘉尔呀，而且怀了孕的Omega都变得黏人起来，这让本来就黏媳妇的alpha开心得都要摇尾巴了。

“在范啊，我要吃樱桃，每个都得一样大，红里透紫！”王嘉尔这时候已经怀孕七个月了，肚子也鼓了起来，林在范总是担心那层嫩肚皮被撑破，平时碰都不敢碰，连杯水都不敢让他拿。

半夜，睡得迷迷糊糊，小林听见身边的王嘉尔说要吃樱桃，眼睛还没睁开，就下意识起床拖了拖鞋，拿了钱包手机出门。

凌晨两点钟的秋风呼哧呼哧地灌了林在范一脖子，吹得他彻底清醒了，24小时营业的便利店冷鲜区还躺着几盒可怜的樱桃，林在范一口气全都买了下来，然后蹲在便利店门口，把长得不一样大的都撵出来，终于拼出来一盒长得差不多大的大樱桃，就是红里透紫这点差点劲。

要说红里透紫啊，自家Omega的奶豆豆，最近可真的是水灵啊，怀孕以前粉粉的，现在两边乳房都鼓鼓涨涨的，男性Omega并不像女性Omega一样有傲挺的乳房，但是孕期会变得绵软无比，那两颗奶豆豆会憋得红透了，就像成熟得过头的樱桃一样，泛着紫，鲜艳又甜美的预警。

林在范想着想着蹲在便利店门口就乐呵呵傻笑了起来，把挑剩的不合格的樱桃都送给了路边的流浪汉，抱着一盒符合王嘉尔要求的樱桃飞速奔回了家，自己的温柔乡。

林在范终于在凌晨三点赶回了家，王嘉尔手脚大张地占据了整张床，睡得正酣，似乎丝毫不记得他支使林在范出去买樱桃这件事。

林在范蹲到床边，戳戳王嘉尔的胳膊：“媳妇儿，媳妇儿，樱桃买回来了！”一脸真挚地邀功，希望他的小Omega能含着一个大樱桃跟他接个吻。

但是王嘉尔一脸懵：“你买樱桃干嘛？大半夜不睡觉上哪儿疯去了？”

要么是忘了不认账，要么是说梦话呢，林在范默默地把装着大樱桃的盒子放到桌子上去，委屈地脱了鞋跟王嘉尔说：“媳妇儿，给我让二十公分地儿呗，沙发今天被狗占了。”

王嘉尔虽然睡得迷迷糊糊，但是也感觉出来了林在范的低落，给他空出来一半位置，等他爬上床，自觉得钻进他的怀里，娇软着小烟嗓问他：“在范啊，怎么不开心呀？”

林在范开着床头灯，一低头就是王嘉尔娇俏的小脸，自己从他脑袋顶看下去的这个视角，显得他脸更小了点，大眼睛眨巴着，有些讨好，一股热气就从下腹升腾起，与此同时，王嘉尔还有意无意地撩了一下他的下腹，林在范闷哼了一声，小声说了一句，别闹，嘉嘉，怀着孩子呢。

王嘉尔鼓了鼓嘴，哼唧道：“买了樱桃也不给我吃，你不疼我了！”

林在范长手一伸，捞来床头柜上的塑料盒子，他刚刚把这些樱桃都洗干净了，一个个还沾着水珠，捏出来一只，王嘉尔就着他的手，一口含住，包住他的食指，柔软的樱桃肉被Omega柔软的口腔壁与他的食指弄得软烂，王嘉尔轻轻用牙一磕，紫红色的汁液从嘴角溢了下来，顺着滑嫩的脖颈流向锁骨，滴到了衣领子盖住的让林在范朝思暮想的部位。

“哎呀，弄到身上了。”王嘉尔故作惊讶道，并且翻身坐到林在范身上，伸手在他嘴唇上点了点：“你帮我清理干净好不好？”

孕期的Omega信息素味道极其浓郁，并且带着一点特别的奶香味，此刻更是一点也不遮掩，林在范觉得下身都要爆炸了，迷迷糊糊地就啃上自己大肚子的Omega的脖颈，自己的伏特加味的信息素味道也把Omega的脸弄得潮红不已，就像醉酒一样，又像吃了什么使人发痴的药，每次他们一起攀登高峰的时候，王嘉尔总是这样的神态，让他爱到不能够。  
因为怀孕的缘故，他更敏感了一些，林在范不过是轻轻用手指头轻轻揉捏着他一边的乳头，他就穿着粗气嘤咛出声，两个人许久没有欢爱过，从身体开始体会到了久别重逢的激动，王嘉尔的两只手攀在他的肩膀上，林在范埋首在他的胸口，付诸实践自己幻想了几个月的事，轻轻含住一颗奶豆豆，珍惜地去舔弄，绵软的触感让他用鼻子往里拱了拱，另一只手也握住了揉了揉，Omega发出了难耐的呻吟声。

“在范.....我想你......”

随着这告白的话语出来的还有味道寡淡的乳汁，但是却带着Omega独特的西瓜香味，林在范努力吸吮着，心里对着尚未出世的宝宝打了个招呼：小家伙，你霸占了嘉嘉这么久，老爸我替你尝一尝味道也是应该的。

被成年人吸吮乳头的滋味可太羞耻了，可那个人是林在范的话，只会加深这种肉体上的颤栗与快感，甬道里分泌出大量的液体，把睡裤都弄得湿淋淋的，后穴里又痒又空虚，怀着孕的Omega忍不住用饱满的屁股在alpha的裆部蹭了蹭，那里直挺挺地竖了滚烫的一根，能够填满他的欲望凶猛。

林在范还有有点心有余悸，但是自己家的Omega挺着鼓鼓的光滑的白肚皮，自己一点点扶着自己的昂扬坐下来的时候，他差点就控制不住自己了，有人说，怀着孕Omega是最美的，林在范以前觉得这话不可信，但是王嘉尔因为荷尔蒙的关系，气质柔弱了好多，整个人都散发着母性的光辉，咬着下嘴唇，又隐忍又淫荡的模样，圣人也要发疯的。

因为是在孕后期，子宫的压迫，整个生殖腔的位置都低了很多，这就意味着，林在范还没怎么用力，王嘉尔就已经被弄得咿呀乱叫，很快就摇着腰肢发出了带着哭腔的难耐呻吟。

柔软，高温，几乎快要把他融化的情欲，林在范本就是烈酒，平时也许冷淡，但是也是易燃的，更何况，刺啦一下点起燎原欲火的还是他最爱的人。

林在范仰着腰坐着，让王嘉尔骑在他身上，一只手撑着后面，好让王嘉尔能找到着力点跟平衡，然后一下又一下有力地向上顶着腰，另一只大手则是扣着王嘉尔的脑袋，吻到两人都缺氧的地步，就算放过了王嘉尔的小嘴，也要在他的脖颈与胸膛留下自己渴望的印记。

王嘉尔释放了好几拨，林在范才恋恋不舍地吐出爱液，弄得王嘉尔埋怨他：“怎么时间这么久？”

林在范摸摸鼻子：“太想要你了，又不舍得再来一次。”

小王搂住自己傻fufu的小林先生，在他脸上用力地啵唧了一口：“我也想要你呀！我问过医生了，现在这个阶段只要不纵欲，正常的夫夫生活没问题的。”

小林先生借着床头灯仔细看了一眼还坐在自己身上的小王一眼，低头讷讷地应了一声，嘟囔了一句：“我不舍得你嘛。”

小王大为感动，瞧瞧，我嫁的alpha多会疼媳妇，居然这都能忍。

第二天，小王起床照了照镜子，这股感动就消失得无影无踪：“林在范你个狗！咬人的习惯能不能改一改！我这一脖子的印儿你让我怎么出门！腮帮子上居然也有！！”

“吃早饭了，嘉嘉~”小林妈妈哧溜哧溜地喝着粥，若有所思地补了一句：“就说那死小子怎么今天一大早就溜去上班了。”

小林先生在办公室的沙发上补觉的时候打了个喷嚏，满足地蹭了蹭印着小王照片的等身抱枕，呜呜呜，好想回家搂着媳妇睡觉觉啊。


End file.
